<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake up by IzzyLeon21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093526">Wake up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21'>IzzyLeon21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miniforce Super Dino Power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Doori wakes up to his handsome boyfriend, Mr. Dave Roy.<br/>A what if they had interacted together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doori/Mr. Roy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doori wakes up yawning and stretching his arms. The blinds in his boyfriend’s room are open letting sunlight shine through. He runs his right through his black hair as he sits upright tossing the blankets aside. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar and light blue briefs with white waistband and lining.<br/>
“Morning sleepyhead!”<br/>
His handsome boyfriend, Dave Roy is standing in the doorway with a grin. Dave is wearing a white button down shirt, black tie, gray belt, black dress pants, socks and shoes. Dave taught at his niece Suzy’s middle school last year and he’s now a high school teacher.<br/>
“Aren’t you gonna be late for work?!”<br/>
“It’s only 8:30 and I wanted to give you a goodbye kiss before I go.”<br/>
He perks up at that and gets off the bed to hug Dave tightly. He feels Dave’s hands on his ass, squeezing both cheeks. He pants and whimpers in pleasure. He leans up to kiss Dave as they share a long gentle and heated kiss. He places his own hands on Dave’s ass too.</p>
<p>“Alright. Alright. That’s enough. Babe, I’ve got to get to work.”<br/>
Dave pulls away from their kiss and he stands there pouting and giving Dave puppy dog eyes.<br/>
“Oh, make sure you do your laundry today. Your clothes smell awful, Doori. Or else I’ll have to punish you.”<br/>
“Oh, like what? You’ll give me a spanking, Mr. Roy.”<br/>
He grins seductively at his boyfriend, a thrill of pleasure at his own suggestion for Dave to spank him.<br/>
“I might do that. Have a good day at the office, babe. And do your laundry.”<br/>
Dave kisses him before he runs out the door with his briefcase on his shoulder. Doori locks the apartment door and sighs with happiness at how lucky he is that he found a great guy like Dave Roy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>